


Ganging Up

by ticklishraspberries



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Peter gets closer with Lara Jean and Kitty





	Ganging Up

Peter had been spending a lot of time in the Song-Covey household as of late.

Lara Jean couldn’t really complain. It was nice to have him around, and because of Josh’s less-frequent visits, Kitty was grateful to have a surrogate older boy around. Not that Peter could ever replace Josh, in any of their minds, but he had the same playful way about him.

Lara Jean was curled up on the couch, nose buried in her chemistry notes while Peter helped Kitty with her math homework.

“Don’t you have to study too?” Kitty asked.

“Sure, but I can always get your sister to teach it all to me,” he replied, tossing a wink in Lara Jean’s direction.

She rolled her eyes, giving his shoulder a light kick, but he easily caught her ankle and tickled the bottom of her socked foot, making her squeal and pull her leg back.

Kitty laughed, which only prompted Peter to sneak a tickle to her side, making her let out a similar squeak to the one her sister had just made.

“You know, Kitty,” Lara Jean said, eyeing her sister’s pouting face and the look of betrayal in her eyes. “Peter’s ticklish too.”

Her (fake) boyfriend’s head whipped around to shoot her a glare, but she didn’t miss the way his cheeks went a little pink. She smiled innocently back at him as Kitty let out a happy gasp, and wasted no time jumping on his back and attempting to tickle him, her tiny fingers poking and prodding into his sides.

Although it didn’t tickle that much, Peter didn’t have the heart to disappoint her, so he let his mouth fall open in laughter, his eyes shutting and crinkling at the corners.

“Lara Jean, help!” he cried.

“Oh, I’ll help alright,” she replied, sliding off the couch to cuddle up to his side, her hands worming their way under his arms, which really got his laughter going.

“Nohot what I meant!”

Kitty was having the time of her life, being on the other side of a tickle fight for once. Lara Jean shot her a mischievous grin, gesturing for Kitty to go for Peter’s neck, which she did, causing his shoulders to scrunch up and his laughter to rise about an octave, more a giggle than a laugh then.

Lara Jean looked at his laughing face, the crinkles by his eyes, the redness in his cheeks, the smile permanently stretched across his features. She also observed the way he didn’t fight back, letting Kitty have her fun.

She wondered if he played the same way with his little brother when they were kids, or if he still did.

She wondered if he tickled Gen as much as he seemed to do it to her.

She was, however, quickly pulled out of her thoughts by Peter’s hands finding her thighs and squeezing as if his life depended on it, a shriek of laughter escaping her.

“Get her, Peter!” Kitty squealed, almost climbing over him entirely to get at her sister’s neck.

“Kitty, you traitor!” Lara Jean yelled as she was wrestled to the floor by her (fake) boyfriend and sister.

The front door opened, and Kitty looked up to see Josh, and her face broke into a grin.

“Hi, Josh!” she cried happily.

“Are you tickling Lara Jean without me, Kitty?” he asked, grinning playfully.

Lara Jean felt her face go bright red as she stood, brushing off her pajama pants. Peter stood up right after her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders.

Josh’s grin faltered. “Oh. Hi, Peter.”

“Josh,” Peter replied with a nod. “I should probably get going,” he said, pressing a kiss to Lara Jean’s temple.

Kitty pouted up at him. “Aw, why?”

Peter bent down to tickle her belly once more. “I’ve gotta study, like you said, Katherine,” he replied, ruffling her hair.

Lara Jean led him to the door, and gave him a quick hug goodbye.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make things awkward−”

“Kitty, let’s get him.”

And a new bout of laughter filled the Song-Covey household, and everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
